


A War Hero With a Heart of Gold

by usuratonkachiMD



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Naruto is preparing for his inauguration, Sasuke knows a guy who can fix his hair, With the Rinnegan Sasuke is basically a god, let the boys be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuratonkachiMD/pseuds/usuratonkachiMD
Summary: A fluffy one-shot in which Sasuke is like "I know a place" and comes back with the whole Fab 5
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	A War Hero With a Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a stupid thought I had in the shower this morning. Then I saw that it's Sasuke's birthday today and I just had to write it. I think it's pretty funny so I hope you get a kick out of it too.

Naruto is standing in front of a full length mirror in the living room of his and Sasuke’s house. Sasuke’s watching him in something between awe and amusement. Naruto is wearing his Hokage robe over his black and orange sweatshirt and sweatpants. The robe isn’t finished being embroidered. He got it from the seamstress this morning to make sure it fits before his inauguration later this week. He even got up early so he could get to her shop the moment it opened and rushed home and put it on immediately. 

Sasuke chuckles softly as Naruto continues to fidget with the Hokage hat in his hands, flipping the cloth back and forth.

“Here” Sasuke says, adjusting the cloth as he moves to stand behind Naruto. He lifts the hat and places it on Naruto’s head with a swift kiss on the cheek. Then he turns to the mirror to get a full view of his beautiful husband.

“I don’t see what the problem is,” He whispers earnestly.

“I look like an idiot. A total knucklehead. I’m supposed to be the leader of the village and I can barely see because the hat pushes my hair over my eyes.” He sighs, and takes the hat back off. His hair isn’t really the problem with the ensemble, but he clings to the idea. That must be it. His hair is all wrong.

“I think I need to cut it short,” he admits. 

“Not a chance in hell,” Sasuke objects.

“But Sasuke!” Naruto starts to whine before Sasuke cuts him off.

“Do you trust me?”

“With my life.” Naruto says without hesitation.

“Okay wait here, I’ll be right back. I know a guy.” Then Sasuke uses his Rinnegan to open a black void to the left of them and walks through it. He returns a few minutes later with five grown men Naruto’s never seen before in his life. Sasuke only has one real friend and it’s Naruto. Who the hell are these guys?

“Naruto, meet Jonathan” He gestures to the man with silky brown hair longer than Ino’s. The man’s eyes are closed, actually all their eyes are closed. What the fuck is going on?

“And this is Antoni,” he gestures to the clean-shaven brunette.

“Karamo” he points to the man with flawless dark skin, shaved head, and short black beard.

“Tan” he points to a man with salt-and-pepper hair reminiscent of Kakashi’s wispy locks.

“And Bobby” he points to the friendly-looking man with spiky strawberry blonde hair.

“These guys have a TV show where they help people improve themselves and their lives.” Sasuke doesn’t mention that the TV show occurs in a different dimension because he knows it’s going to break Naruto’s brain. 

“Why are they asleep?”

“They’re not. They’re under genjutsu, they should be awake any second. Act like they just introduced themselves.” 

Before Naruto starts to yell at him for ‘screwing around in the heads of innocent people' again he adds, “Don’t worry, they would have been more than willing to come here and help you without genjutsu. It just would have taken a lot longer to explain and travel.” That was mostly true but again there’s the issue of the alternate dimension that Naruto just doesn’t need to know about. 

Before Naruto can ask one of a hundred questions spinning around his head the men open their eyes in unison

“Uhh...nice to meet you all,” Naruto says while his eyes question Sasuke with fiery accusations.

The red-haired man, Bobby, speaks first. “Mind if we take a look around?”

“Sure,” Sasuke says. “Kitchen is that way,” 

Antoni, the man with short brown hair, takes that like it’s his cue and makes his way to the kitchen.

“bedroom is down the hall,” 

It’s Tan now who goes where Sasuke’s pointed. 

“And Bobby, I was hoping to show you the outdoor space.”

“Love it.” Bobby replies enthusiastically, and they both make their way to the back door. This leaves Naruto with Jonathan and Karamo.

Jonathan clears the distance between himself and Naruto shinobi-quick and wraps his arms around Naruto’s shoulders. He’s a hugger. Naruto can relate. Jonathan spins Naruto 90 degrees until he’s facing the mirror again. Karamo leans against the wall next to the mirror facing them. Naruto hears cabinets opening and closing in the kitchen followed by an exasperated huff. 

“Okay, so like your husband told us you were thinking of cutting your hair short, and frankly honey I think it’s a crime against humanity.” Jonathan is running both hands through Naruto’s somewhat tangled mess of hair like the strands are made of gold.

“Okay I know you’re married so like I’m really going to try not to crush on you too much but honestly I don’t know who gave you permish to be this cute like it’s not fair”

Oh. He’s gay. That actually, yeah, that made a lot of sense. Sasuke was always giving him shit about his terrible gaydar. ‘How did you not know I was in love with you’ and all that. He’s working on it.

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Jonathan concedes.

“Well normally I wear a headband and it keeps my hair out of my face. Now that I’m going to be Hokage I’m going to have to wear this hat for professional village business and…” Naruto sighs. He shoves the hat back on haphazardly to display the issue to them.

“I’m supposed to be the leader of the village and I look like a knucklehead.” Karamo narrows his eyes at that, he hasn’t said anything but has been listening and watching intently. Naruto pulls the hat back off and hangs it on the corner of the mirror. 

“Okay, got it.” Jonathan beams with enthusiasm and pulls a tool encased in plastic from his back pocket. He pulls the plastic off, unsheathing very sharp scissors. Naruto grasps his wrist reflexively. Jonathan doesn’t seem startled.

“Don’t worry handsome I have a vision, this is my area of expertise.”

Antoni emerges from the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest. “Naruto, you have nothing but instant ramen and cereal in your cabinets. Your fridge contains one very sad lonely egg, and several takeout containers of yet more ramen. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Uhh...we eat out a lot?” Naruto hopes that’s sufficient explanation. 

Antoni doesn’t budge. “Neither of you cooks?”

Jonathan is running a comb through Naruto’s hair now. “Sasuke cooks occasionally.”

Antoni gives up on Naruto and instead addresses Jonathan “When you’re finished have him meet me in the kitchen. I need to go get some groceries, we passed a market on the walk here.” With that he turns to leave. They hadn’t walked here. They teleported. Naruto wonders how thorough Sasuke’s genjutsu had been. He doesn’t think these guys are shinobi. If they have a TV show they’re probably civilians. They could get hurt here.

Naruto shouts at him “Wait! Take Sasuke with you.”

Antoni considers this a second before turning to walk out the back door where Sasuke and Bobby had gone. 

Jonathan approaches Naruto’s hair with scissors. Naruto stops him “Wait one sec!” He slips off the Hokage robe as he walks to the bedroom to hang it up. Tan has pulled nearly everything out of Naruto’s closet and set it on the bed. He’s got a hanger in each hand. On one hanger is an orange and black jacket slightly heavier than the windbreaker Naruto has on now. He usually keeps winter clothes in the back of the closet. On the other hanger is-

Shit.

“What’s this little number,” Tan teases him with a knowing grin. Draped over the hanger he’s waving around is a white shirt with a blue tie, a blue plaid skirt, and thigh-high socks.

“That’s private,” Naruto hisses. He snatches the hanger from Tan and shoves it in the back of the closet where it belongs behind some more winter clothes. He hangs the Hokage robe reverently at the front of the closet where it will stay until he has to give it back to the seamstress to finish it. 

“I like your style,” Tan admits, looking at the clothes on the bed. Something in his voice makes Naruto think he’s also referring to the little blue number. 

“We’ll have to get you some more professional clothes though. If you’re going to be the leader of the village you can’t dress like you just came from training every day. You’ll need a suit certainly, some dress shirts, slacks…”

Naruto leaves him there as he walks back to the living room mumbling begrudgingly. Bobby and Antoni are waiting at the front door. Sasuke walks up to Naruto.

“We’re going out to buy some things,” he tells Naruto and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Take Tan with you. Apparently I need new clothes too.” He fakes a grumpy pout.

Sasuke chuckles at him. “What’s wrong with new clothes?”

“It’s not that it’s just...he pulled everything out of the closet. Everything.”

Now Sasuke really laughs and gives Naruto another kiss before going to get him.

“Alright, I’m ready,” he tells Jonathan who has set a chair down in front of the mirror. Karamo is at the bookshelf now, picking up pictures and knick-knacks and looking at them studiously.

Jonathan starts on Naruto’s hair. He’s chatty and bubbly and keeps making references to things Naruto has never heard of but it’s pleasant and it lifts Naruto’s spirits a bit. He’s cutting the hair shorter in the back and on the sides leaving most the length on the top. 

Jonathan pauses to check his work, leaning down so he’s eye level with Naruto while he checks that the sides are even. “I know I said I would like swear to not be attracted to you, and not make you feel uncomfortable but I just don’t know if I can like really keep to that promise now.”

Naruto chuckles. Jonathan stands up and moves aside so Naruto’s looking at the mirror again. Karamo is watching now too.

Jonathan exclaims, “just look at you!”

Naruto really likes the new look but he’s not sure how it solves the issue of the hat until Jonathan expertly pulls back the top hair and lowers the hat quickly. 

He looks just like his dad now. Naruto’s smile fades and he lowers his head, staring at his hands in his lap.

“You don’t like it?” Jonathan sounds worried.

“No it’s not that,” Naruto reassures him. “I like it a lot, it looks great, really. It’s just...I look so much like my dad. He was the Hokage too.” Naruto removes the hat now and sets it in his lap, fiddling with it a little. 

Jonathan and Karamo both just look at him intently and wait for him to continue.

“I guess it’s just a lot to live up to, ya know? I’ve wanted to be the Hokage my entire life, and now that the day is almost here...I guess I just feel like I’m not...enough”

Karamo speaks at last. “Sasuke told us about how you’ve been unsure of yourself lately. He told us that you used to be the most confident person in any room. He said you have a special spark, a light that touches everyone you meet. That’s why so many people in the village love you, and look up to you, and want you to be their leader. He said that lately he’d really missed that spark.”

Tears are welling up in Naruto’s eyes now. He’d been trying to hide his anxiety from Sasuke. He should have known that perfect, beautiful asshole could see right through him.

Naruto tells them what’s been on his mind. Something about Karamo makes him want to open up. Maybe this guy is also an expert at ‘talk no justu’, which is what Sasuke calls Naruto’s ability to reach people with his words. 

“I guess lately I’ve just felt like maybe I got lucky all those times I saved the village. Maybe my confidence fooled everyone into thinking I’d make a great leader but really I just feel like when I actually am Hokage they’re going to realize I’m just...just a big fraud.”

Karamo explains “Naruto, this is actually a very common feeling most people experience in their lives. It’s called Imposter Phenomenon. It’s when you doubt your own accomplishments and try to attribute it to something like luck. I have no doubt that you’ll make an incredible leader because it’s clear to see how much you care about doing a good job.”

Jonathan adds, “You can’t be perfect, nobody is. You might make mistakes but you have your husband, and so many friends, really a whole village of people who love you and want to help you. Let them.”

Naruto let’s his tears fall but he lifts his head and smiles. “You guys are pretty great.”

Naruto takes a deep breath and lets it out as he looks into the mirror again. “Okay,” he says finally. “I think I can do this.”

Sasuke and the others return with lunch of rice and vegetables, groceries to make dinner, soil and seeds for the garden he and Sasuke had been meaning to start, and some new dress clothes for Naruto. 

They all spend the afternoon working on the garden that Bobby and Sasuke had plotted out in the back yard. When the sun is getting low they all come inside to wash up. Antoni, Naruto and Sasuke work in the kitchen prepping vegetables while the other’s chat in the living room. Antoni leaves the kitchen to bring ‘hors d’oeuvres’ to the others. 

When Naruto and Sasuke are left alone to finish cooking Naruto leans in close and whispers 

“Hey Sasuke, I think a couple of these guys are...ya know.” He lifts his eyebrows twice in quick succession. It had become a signal Naruto uses when he thinks he’s spotted another gay. 

Sasuke laughs at him so hard it fills the whole house with laughter. Good. It’s been a while since he’d laughed like that. The house feels warmer just at the sound. 

“Naruto you idiot,” he says with no real bite. “None of them are straight, that’s kind of the point of the show.” He can’t be too hard on Naruto for having never seen the show. It didn’t exist in this reality afterall. The boy’s gaydar was still hopeless though, and Sasuke found comfort in the fact that some things never change.

“The point of the show? What like gay people are awesome?”

Sasuke nods “Pretty much, yeah.”

Before Naruto asks anything else about the show Sasuke kisses him, swallowing the small chuckle that escapes Naruto’s soft lips. Sasuke’s hand slips past Naruto’s neck and gently grips the back of his head, pulling him even closer. That should get his mind on other things.

When Sasuke breaks the kiss he doesn’t pull away, just whispers against Naruto’s lips “Did I tell you I love your hair?”

They all eat dinner in the living room because Naruto and Sasuke’s table doesn’t have enough seats for everyone. They need a bigger table for gatherings like this. Something Naruto has brought up before. Sasuke isn’t keen on the idea. He doesn’t like sharing Naruto’s attention very often. 

Naruto looks around at the five guests. He knows they’ll be leaving soon. He isn’t ready to see them off just yet. Naruto can practically hear Sasuke, the beautiful bastard, rolling his eyes when he speaks up.

“You know who could really use you guys’ help? My friend Gaara. Whatdaya say?”

**Author's Note:**

> My husband has a lot of ideas for the Fab 5 and Gaara so if you guys like this and you want me to I will totally write one of these for Gaara.


End file.
